parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective
The Great Mouse Detective is a 1986 American animated mystery comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 26th Disney animated classic, the film was directed by Burny Mattinson, David Michener, and the team of John Musker and Ron Clements, who later directed Disney's hit films The Little Mermaid and Aladdin. The film was also known as The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective for its 1992 theatrical re-release and Basil the Great Mouse Detective in some countries. The main characters are all mice and rats living in Victorian London. Based on the children's book series Basil of Baker Street by Eve Titus, it draws heavily on the tradition of Sherlock Holmes with a heroic mouse who consciously emulates the detective; Titus named the main character after actor Basil Rathbone, who is best remembered for playing Holmes in film (and whose voice, sampled from a 1966 reading of "The Adventure of the Red-Headed League" was the voice of Holmes in this film, 19 years after his death). Sherlock Holmes also mentions "Basil" as one of his aliases in the Arthur Conan Doyle story "The Adventure of Black Peter". The Great Mouse Detective was released to theaters on July 2, 1986 to positive reviews and financial success, in sharp contrast to the box office under-performance of Disney's previous animated feature film The Black Cauldron (1985). As such, the new senior management of the company were convinced that their animation department was still a viable enterprise and this set the stage for the Disney Renaissance. The film was the 26th overall episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon's Adventures series, entitled Agumon's Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, and internationally Agumon meets Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Summary When the young mouse Olivia Flaversham sees her toymaker father, Hiram, abducted by a peg-legged bat, she runs to find famous mouse detective Basil of Baker Street. During that time, she is met by Dr. David Q. Dawson, and to her surprise, the Digi-Squad, the Disney Heroes, the Duelists and their other allies of the universe who teleport back in time to London in the Victorian era, taking shape in the size of mice. Basil takes the case and soon finds out that Olivia's father was kidnapped by the evil Professor Ratigan, who wants to use the toymaker's skills in a fiendish plot to replace the Queen of England with a robotic clone that he can control all of Mousedom. He even explain somebody else on top of all the crimes in London, he reveals behind Ratigan are his associates: the Digimon's old nemesis from the Digital World, DemiDevimon, and a whole gang of many other villains from the universe including the Saurians, the Raptors, the Wild Wood Weasels, the Foot Clan and even the American Cats and the Ninja Crow Clan all led by Lord Dragaunus, Bad Rap, the Chief Weasel, the Shredder, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul and Seymour the "Big Cheese" who are helping the professor succeed to take over the kingdom. And in addition to do so, they have plans of their own to do what they should have done long ago: the extermination of the Digimon, the Mighty Ducks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Pandasian Pandas and all the others as their team members, especially Toad, Badger, Mole, Ratty and even the Samurai Pizza Pizza and the Mousekewitzs who are on vacation from the Riverbank, Little Tokyo and New York City. Now, with Dawson, Olivia, his dog Toby and all of our hero teams as assistants, Basil, the Riverbankers and the Samurai Pizza Cats will do everything they could to foil the villain teams' plans and arrest them for good. Will Basil defeat Ratigan, Lord Dragaunus and DemiDevimon alone? Because if he don't, then who will:' '''Sora and Wildwing Flashblade, Speedy Cerviche, Fievel Mousekewitz, Toad of Toad Hall or the Digital Monsters. Plot In London, circa 1897, a young mouse named Olivia Flaversham is celebrating her birthday with her toymaker father, Hiram. Suddenly, a bat with a crippled wing and peg leg bursts into the Flaversham's workshop, kidnapping Hiram. Olivia searches to find the famed Great Mouse Detective named Basil of Baker Street, but gets lost. A surgeon named Dr. David Q. Dawson, who is returning from a lengthy service of the Mouse Queen's 66th Regiment in Afghanistan, stumbles upon Olivia, and escorts her to Basil's residence. Upon their arrival at his residence, Basil is initially indifferent, but when Olivia mentions the peg-legged bat that kidnapped her father, he realizes that Olivia saw Fidget, a henchman of Professor Ratigan, a villain whom he has been trying to arrest for years. It is then revealed that Professor Ratigan kidnapped Hiram to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen of the Mice so Ratigan can rule England. Hiram initially refuses to participate in the scheme, but gives in when Ratigan threatens to harm Olivia. Ratigan then announces his plans to kill the Queen and become "supreme ruler of all mousedom" to his henchmen. Meanwhile, as Basil is deducing the case, Fidget appears through the window, scaring Olivia. They give chase as Basil finds Fidget's footprints, declaring that they purse him in order to find Hiram. Basil, along with Dawson and Olivia, takes Toby, Sherlock Holmes's pet Basset Hound, to track Fidget's scent, where they locate him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. Fidget then ambushes Olivia from inside a toy cradle and kidnaps her. Basil and Dawson pursue Fidget, but become entangled and fall behind. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers Fidget's checklist, to which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors and go into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters. They are caught, and Ratigan has his hooligans tie them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine laid out to kill them both. Ratigan sets out for Buckingham Palace, where Fidget and Ratigan's accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil, along with Dawson, deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time, shortly after Dawson helps Basil out of a state of self-pity that he allowed himself into, thanks to Ratigan. At Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Felicia, Ratigan's pet cat. The toy Queen declares Ratigan the ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia save Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget (along with Ratigan's other henchmen). Basil seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Ratigan as a fraud and tyrant while breaking it into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his guards while Basil, Dawson and Hiram join in. But Ratigan frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with Fidget, holding Olivia hostage. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held together by the Union Jack. Ratigan tosses Fidget overboard to lighten the load, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil jumps on to the dirigible to confront Ratigan, causing him to crash straight into the Big Ben clocktower. Inside the clocktower, Basil manages to get Ratigan's cape stuck on some gears, rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram. Ratigan, however breaks free and attacks Basil, eventually knocking him to the dirigible, until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and the sound of the bell sends Ratigan falling to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Basil manages to grab the wreckage of Ratigan's dirigible and save himself from falling just in time. Back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson recount their adventures, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. Just as Dawson is about to leave, a distraught new client solicits Basil's help, with Basil noting that Dawson is his trusted associate, prompting Dawson to remain and assist Basil. Hero Teams Digi-Squad (with Digivolutions and De-Digivolutions) * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mighty Ducks * Duelists * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Dotanello * Raphael * Michaelangio Piñatas * Pandasian Pandas * Toby * Love Gizmo Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil the Ghost: Ghostly Trio * Fatso: * Stinkie: * Stretch: Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Rex * Inspector Gadget Creations * 9: Team Tomoeda * Team Alakazam * Alakazam * DeeDee * Prince Amat * Max Lulipopo * Sir Quigley Broken Bottom Team Voltron * Team Saotome * Rock Detectors * Cornelius * Chester * Clifford * Angus * Maxwell Samurai Pizza Cats * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Riverbankers * Toad * Badger * Ratty * Mole Mousekewitzs * Fievel: * Tanya * Yasha * Papa Mousekewitzs * Mama Mousekewitzs Allies * Tony Toponi * Bridget * Tiger Villain Teams DemiDevimon The Saurians I and II (Mighty Ducks and Stone Productors) * Lord Dragaunus * Zok Raptors * Bad Rap Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/The Shredder * Krang Mutants * Bebop and Rocksteady * Tokka and Rahzar Foot Soldiers * Alpha One The Wild Wood Weasels * The Chief Weasel * Henchman Weasel The American Cats * Warren T. Rat: The co-leader of the American cats. ** Digit * Cat. R. Waul: Warren's partner and second in command of the American cats. ** T.R. Chula Main Characters * Basil of Baker Street * Toby * Dr. David Q. Dawson * Olivia Flaversham * Hiram Flaversham * Professor Ratigan ** Fidget Cast Digimon: Digital Monsters * Tom Fahn as Agumon/Greymon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon Kingdom Hearts * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dan Green as Yugi Muto Extreme Dinosaurs * The Adventures of T-Rex * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) * Viva Piñata (TV series) * Pandalian * Gremlins * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * CardCaptors * 9 (Tim Burton film) * Alakazam the Great * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Ranma 1/2 * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) * Samurai Pizza Cats * An American Tail (series) * * Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * English Version by Saban Entetainment, Inc. The Great Mouse Detective Kingdom Hearts Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series The Wind in the Willows * Produced by Cosgrove-Hall Productions, Ltd. (UK) * Character Animation Sequences by Don Bluth Entertainment, Ltd. (USA, Ireland) * Distribution by Thames Television Production Notes Trivia * The traditional cel animation sequences of the characters from ''The Wind in the Willows are done by Don Bluth Entertainment in California and Ireland. Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(''Digimon Adventure ''in Japan) and S''amurai Pizza Cats (known in Japan as Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee) belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * The Great Mouse Detective, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series ''and ''Kingdom Hearts ''belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * ''Extreme Dinosaurs, The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and CardCaptors (known in Japan as Cardcaptor Sakura) belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Steven Spielberg. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * 9'' belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. * ''Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe belongs to World Events Productions and Toei Animation. * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) belongs to Kemco and Nintendo. * An American Tail belongs to Universal Studios, Don Bluth and Amblin Entertainment. * The Wind in the Willows (film and TV series) belongs to Kenneth Grahame, Thames Television and Cosgrove-Hall Productions. Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures